We're Like Diamonds in the Sky
by daughterofispwich
Summary: Juliette decides to finally go home, and brings a friend with her. Juliette also happens to be a daughter of Ipswich, she's Caleb's twin sister, and has the power. What happens when she returns? And who followed her? Pogue/OC & Reid/OC


_**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing except Jules, Lena and my own ideas.**_

"JULIETTE, why are you leaving me?" asked a girl with shoulder length black hair with purple streaks.

"I've told you 20 times now Lena, I just have to go back home, I can't explain it." I answered.

"Well, I could come with you, I got expelled today." Lena smirked.

'Now why did that not surprise me?' I thought to myself. "What'd you do now?" I asked.

"I put green hair dye in the cheerleaders shampoo." Lena replied dancing around the room.

"Oh that had to look LOVELY with their uniforms." I laughed. The cheerleaders uniforms were a hideous shade of orange, I don't know who picked our school colors, but they clearly didn't think them through. "You should've messed with their spray tans, they could've been oompa loompas."

"Damn, I should've come to you before I did anything." Lena replied sounding slightly defeated.

"Well you're still the Queen of Pranks, and always will be. I don't think anyone will be able to top your prank record here." I boasted, just to make her smile.

"Thanks Jules." Lena smiled. "Now hurry up and pack so we can get out of here."

I looked at Lena and my eyes went black, I was done packing within seconds.

"I hate when your eyes go black, it's creepy." Lena said.

"Come on, lets get out of here." I laughed.

-skip to Ipswich-

"Damn this place is definitely not what I expected." Lena said while looking out the window.

"What were you expecting?" I wondered.

"That you came from a hick village where everyone married their siblings or cousins, and got drunk on moonshine." Lena grinned.

"Geez, thanks for that." I hissed. "We're here."

**(Lena's POV)**

I looked out the windshield and saw a huge mansion and standing outside were three guys. The blonde one was pretty hot.

"Are they the Sons of Ipswich?" I question Jules.

"Yeah, well three of them anyway, and a word of advice, don't let them know that you know about our powers, I'll have to break it to them gently. They probably won't be too thrilled that you know about them." Jules replied getting out of the car.

She ran up to the front door and hugged someone with blackish hair, I guess it's her brother, Caleb. He broke away from the hug and said "Juliette I haven't seen you in what feels like forever. It's good to have you home."

"Caleb, I hate when you call me that." Jules said sounding slightly irritated. Then she went over and hugged the hot blonde one, then the not so hot one. Suddenly a yellow motorcycle pulled up, and a guy with longish hair got off. Jules ran down to where he was and jumped on him and he swung her around. Jules and the guy then made their way back to where we were standing.

"Okay Jules, who is everyone? I need names." I inquired.

"This is Pogue Parry, Tyler Simms, Reid…." She was cut off by the blonde one.

"The almighty Reid Garwin." He corrected her.

"Ha, almighty my ass, Reid." Pogue laughed.

**(Jules' POV)**

"Okay, whatever you say Reid" I joked.

"You're just jealous that you can't get with this." Reid proclaimed, pointing at himself.

"Don't want to, you're not my type." I said, and Pogue put an arm around my waist.

"All right, I gotta know, what's the deal with you two?" Lena asked looking at Pogue and me.

Pogue and I just look at her puzzled. "Are you dating or what?" she questioned.

"You won't get an answer out of them, I've been asking them that every time she's here and they won't spill." Tyler said.

"Why not? Come on Jules, spill, are you dating Pogue or not?" Reid asked.

I'm not sure about Pogue, but I could tell my face was turning red in embarrassment.

"YOU GUYS ARE DATING!" Lena yelled and I kicked her. "OUCH! Hey it's your fault, your face went all red, and that's the only reason I can think for why he called you almost every day."

"All right, fine, we are." Pogue said "So what?"

"Aw man, dating your best friends' sister, that's not a problem at all." Tyler chimed.

"Actually it's not." Caleb said "But, Pogue, if you break her heart, I'll break your neck."

"That's not gonna happen." Pogue answered.

Just then my mom opened the door. "Well are you guys going to come in or would you prefer to stay outside all day?" she asked.

Caleb and Pogue grabbed all of my and Lena's stuff and brought it inside.

"So this is Lena?" my mom questioned walking over to Lena and me.

"Yep." I said and my mom hugged Lena.

"Well Lena, you can pick any room in the house that isn't occupied." She told her.

"Thank you." Lena replied. My mom then walked back into her study and shut the door. She's usually drunk I'm surprised she was able to even do that.

"Do you guys want to shower or change first?" Caleb asked.

"What for?" Lena questioned looking at him.

"We're going to Nicky's." Caleb told her.

"What, who's Nicky?" Lena asked.

We all just laughed. "What?" Lena hissed.

"You'll see when we get there." I said and went upstairs to change. Lena followed soon after.

"Jules, you're wearing that?" Lena questioned.

"Lena there is nothing wrong with a white tank top, ripped jeans and a leather jacket." I replied fixing my hair. I could never do much with it, so I brushed it and grabbed a hair-tye, just in case I needed it, then started working on my makeup.

"You and your perfect long blonde hair disgusts me, give me your hair!" Lena joked pulling on it slightly. "Wait, I want your hair, just not all the damage you've done to it by bleaching it"

"Hey I take care of my hair thank you!" I said. "Now are you going to change or are you going in that?" Lena had on her tattered Disturbed shirt andstonewashed jeans.

"I'll go in this." Lena answered. "But I need to fix my hair, and what little makeup I have on."

"I could help with that." I told her.

"Help me with my makeup please, I suck." Lena begged.

According to Lena, she wasn't the best looking girl in the world and whenever she would do her makeup she'd end up removing it and just wear mascara. So I just did a simple neutral smokey eye, since she hated when people stared at her.

"There, what do you think?" I asked with a smile on my face.

"I don't know, I look weird." Lena replied.

"Lena, you look amazing." I told her.

"Really?" Lena mumbled.

"Yes, really." I said. "Come on, we'd better get downstairs before they leave without us."

Lena and I made our way downstairs to see the boys sitting in the living room talking about something I couldn't quite make out. Caleb stood up and walked over, the rest of the guys followed.

"So, who's riding with whom?" Caleb asked.

"You know I can fit all of you in my Hummer." Tyler boasted.

"Do you really want to put six people in there?" Reid questioned.

"The girls can squeeze in the middle, or Jules can sit on someone's lap." Tyler responded.

"I think I'll take my bike." Pogue said. "One person can go with me"

"I will." I offered.

"Okay that settles it, Jules is going with Pogue, the rest of you are with me." Tyler gloated; he always did love having the biggest vehicle.

"Wait, Jules, do you have a helmet?" Caleb asked with a concerned look on his face.

I didn't have the chance to respond because Pogue cut in "She does now." he said pulling one out from behind his back and handing it to me. "You think I'd let her ride without one?"

"No." Caleb said, and we all made our way outside.

Caleb, Reid, Tyler and Lena all got in Tyler's car, while Pogue and I got on his bike. Tyler rolled down the window and yelled "See you guys there." Then drove off.

I was looking off towards the bushes when I saw a figure in a black hood staring at me. I froze, it seemed oddly familiar, like I knew who it was but couldn't place it.

"Jules you okay?" Pogue asked and snapped me back to reality, the figure was gone.

"What? Oh, yeah I'm fine." I lied. "Just thought I saw something, must be my mind playing tricks on me."

"Must be." Pogue laughed and put his helmet on.

I took one last look at the bushes, put my helmet on, then Pogue sped off towards Nicky's.

_**So I'm not the best writer, but I tried. I'd love to know what you guys think. And if it's worth continuing or not. Also, for my story Pogue is the oldest.**_


End file.
